Alaska Bound
by willBEaCULLEN
Summary: Edward surprises Bella with an Alaskan trip, Bella lies to Charlie and says she's going by herslef. While on the trip, Jacob shows. DRAMA sure to happen, but HUMOR quite involved.// Please review more. Ch 8 is boring but it is almost done REVIEW! :D
1. Your FACE!

**Please review and comment for me. This is my first story and i would like to know if its worthwhile, if i should continue wasting my time. Just let me know if i can improve anything. I know some chapters get boring (rarely) but thats only because i'm on a slight daze. Reviewing takes only what, 3 minutes? Out of how many minutes you take to read the actual story? (Just saying it would be _really_ nice if i recieved a couple comments from people i don't actually know)**

Bella's POV

Jacob was sitting on the park bench, bent over.

"Jake, hey is something wrong?" I said walking closer. That's when he lifted his head, he looked up at me with brown eyes that I could now barley _see_. His face was covered in zits, pimples, rashes, blackheads and every face enemy you could think of.

"Jake… wha-wha… what _happened?_" I felt speechless but had so many questions.

"Umm…" I grasped for a question to pull out of my head

"_How_?" He tried to smile but winced at the pain of his face, I felt like laughing, but I guessed that would be rude.

"Well," he began "It started when I was picking flowers in a meadow…" I saw him look up at my disgusted wrinkled face, my eyebrows raised, eyes squinted, nose crinkled, lip curled.

"I was picking them for you," He continued,

"But I never knew I was allergic to daisies…" I was puzzled by the fact that he was picking flowers for me,

"Jake.. why were you-" I was cut off mid sentence,  
"I was hoping maybe you'd give me a second chance! So I kept sniffing the flowers, making sure they were perfectly perfect, slapping them to my face, vigorously smelling them, to make sure they had the sweet scent for only the sweetest person…"

I relaxed my face and then realized he was sucking up and rolled my eyes. He could tell I was catching on,

"Your _still_ dating that blood sucker?" He whined.

"Wow, obviously I missed something great," The blood sucker chimed in. _Edward._ My stomach turned upside down for a brief moment and then I felt his cool arm around my waste. Jacob and Edward are temporarily on amends, being on amends I want _no_ fighting, not even a put down, so I gave Edward a "look." and then I saw Jake smirk behind his blistered face. _God these men are hard to take care of._ Little did I know Edward had mad a poem in is head;

_Jacob Black_

_Stepped on a crack_

_broke his mothers back_

_I threw him in a sack_

_it was black, black, black_

_He was never found._

"Scrub that face" Edward held back a laugh.

"I can't scrub it or touch it for six weeks or it will spread." Jake sighed. I couldn't help it, I let out a laugh

"_HAH!"_ I then realized I had laughed and buried my head into Edwards shoulder. Jake's head dropped between his knees, and Edward and I walked away with my head still jammed into his shoulder. In a way I feel bad Jake tries so hard to impress me sometimes, but he knows I'm true to Edward.

"Bye Jake…" My voice was muffled in Edwards shoulder. Edward then looked down at me when we were far enough away from Jake,

"So where to today?" he said with his melodious voice.

"Hmm.." I definitely had to think on that one. With Edward, you feel like there's nothing you _can't_ do, but then again, with Charlie you feel like there's nothing you _can_ do. Then again, I _was_ on summer vacation and at legal age to be an adult.

"Well?" He said half impatiently, I never realized time passed so quickly while I was thinking, then again, Edward didn't always have the highest tolerance for my thinking.

"For right now let's just go back to my place." I sighed,

"I still must think about this great opportunity!" I smiled.

Back at my place I was laying on my bed upside down reading a teen magazine and Edward was listening to some classical music that he had bought, he sounded like this:

"….._wrong…wrong…wrong…wrong_………_WRONG…wrong"_ He really hated listening to immature music, so why was he listening to baby Mozart? I was reading those embarrassing stories and came across one, after finishing reading it I fell off my bed in laughter. Edward thought I had a heart attack or something and was by my side before I hit the floor,

"_What_ is the matter?" He looked back at the CD player,

"_Wrong!"_

"I just read a really funny embarrassing story" I snorted,

"Well, I want to hear this story, this story that almost killed you!" I was still recovering from my laughing spell, sat up, composed my sell and began to read, still half snorting.

"_Movie Mishap_

_My crush finally invited me to go to the movies with him. I had no clue it was a scary movie until we got there. I really had to use the bathroom and was about to get up when he put his arm around me – I wasn't about to budge! But then a monster appeared on the screen and it scared me so much that I accidentally peed all over myself. My crush didn't figure it out until the movie was over. He looked so disgusted!"_ I almost fell off the bed again. Edward just looked at me solemnly, that's happened to me before… I stared at him

"You peed on yourself in the movies?!"

"No, no, my _date_ did. that was a long time ago, like my only date before you." I snickered,

"Oh my gosh! What did you _do?_" He rolled his eyes back in his head as if trying to think,

"Damn, you don't have to be so serious about it!" I laughed again,

"Well," He recalled,  
"I believe I saw her, felt bad for her, and like… almost slammed my drink into her lap."

"Aww," I leaned back on the bed against him and traced his knuckles.

"You know," He began looking down at me,

"What would be nice, is if we got all the facial products possible and dropped them at Jacobs door."

"Hey," I whined,

"That's a put down, I want one nice thing about Jacob!" He rolled his eyes and pondered for 2 minutes,

"Umm…he's hit puberty." I could help but laugh,

"That'll have to do."

"Oh!" Edward claimed. I was startled,

"_What?"_ he got up collected his things and got ready to leave,

"What, is Charlie home? It's okay to be here you know." he was at the door with his backpack,

"Um, no it's not that. I uh, I have to go." he shut the door and left me puzzled and confused on my bed. I read my magazine for about 2 more house 5 more times. Then Alice came in,

"Hey sweetie" She smiled,  
"Heyy…" My voice was kind of hoarse from not using it for two hours. I sat up with bed head.

"Where'd Edward go?"

"I don't know, he seemed kind of weird earlier, he just got his stuff together and left." She looked out the window and looked relieved,

"Oh there he is," I jumped up from the bed to see his Volvo pulling into the driveway. He signaled for me to come out, like he wanted me to see something.

"Hey, where did you go earlier?"

"Oh, Carlisle had some business for me earlier I had forgotten about. Let's go out to eat, well…" I smiled and nodded, I knew what he meant. I got in the car and we kissed he pulled away and kind of looked disgusted,

"Bella, he grimaced, in need of a mint." I wasn't offended, this wasn't the first time I had been marked of my breathe,

"Check the glove box, I think Alice got mints for school or something." That's weird Edward never keeps _anything_ in his glove compartment. I opened the box,

"Edward, I don't see anything in here except two tickets to Cruise tickets to… _Alaska.. King and……Queen Sweets…_


	2. He's so ugly It's hilarious!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Edward," I gaped,

"A _cruise?_" He just slyly smiled.

"Wait, why?"

"Because you deserve it" He smiled. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek,

"Sorry about the breathe comment I couldn't think of any other way to get you to open the glove box." _I love you_ I thought to him. I had thought about this before, when I said it out loud it compared to something of his sweet soothing whispers next to my bed, so the only thing I could do was think it to him. He mouthed back _me too_.

"How am I going to get this past Charlie?" I questioned,

"Charlie should be easy, just don't mention I'm going."

That night was _not_ easy. I had to make some delightfully great fish to warm him up and then pop the question. I heard his car door slam outside. I posed with the dinner in my hand leaning on the kitchen counter,

"Hello… Charlie." Before he had come in the room I had dynamically run around the house with the dinner in my hands to fill the house with fish, potatoes, and asparagus. (Made with love and care)

"Bella, hey, what's going on tonight? (anything with Jake?)" I kept a pasted smile on my face like I was a mother on a 50's Arm and Hammer baking soda commercial.

"Nope, just eating with you." I kept the smile.

"Can't wait!" He beamed. _I can_, I thought. Luckily for Charlie, he didn't know Edward had given me Literature tutoring and I wrote a poem about Charlie in my head;

_Charlie, he protects me so_

_Charlie, sometimes I wish you'd go,_

_Down the street, hit by a car,_

_You wouldn't have to go that far,_

_Over protective much?_

_You can look, but you can't touch!_

_FIND A HOBBY!_

Of course my Literature isn't as great as Edwards, but I tried.

We both sat down at the counter to eat now

"So.." I could tell he was grasping for conversation in his head,

"Did you hear about Jacob? The poor kid!" I cackled to myself.

"Yeah, I saw him at the park today," I was holding back a smile,

"This isn't funny! Charlie was almost out of his good mood now," _Come on Charlie,_ I thought, _The kids face looked like a blow fish, the slits were barley big enough to see his eyes!_

Charlie kept studying me, like there was something wrong, like he was almost catching on to my sucking up.

"Isabella, you need a vacation." He said almost sternly,

"Mmh," I nearly choked on my water,

"Great! Can I go on a cruise on Alaska?" _Damn,_ _how did that slip out of my mouth?_

"That's a great idea!" _It is? It is! Now, as long as he knows Edward isn't going-_

"Who's going with you?" He asked. I delayed,

"Um, I thought it would just be a great idea for me to go by myself, you know, like a spa treatment vacation. Except I'm not going to eat spa crap." Charlie seemed genuinely impressed,

"_No Edward involved,_" I slipped out. Charlie's smile grew wider and wider,

"Great! When is this vacation, Tomorrow?" _Shit, I never looked at the dates on the tickets_.

"I'll go see tomorrow." Charlie seemed like he couldn't be in a happier mood now. I suddenly looked at the clock and realized how late it was. I had been slaving over this dinner for nearly hours, making the fish perfect,

"Why so late tonight?" I asked,

"Oh just… business." He said casually.

"Mhm." I never really took much interest in his line of work anyways.

"G'night Charlie." I ran up the stairs,

"Crashing so soon?"

"Yeah, long day. It's hard to cook for you!" I teased. I hadn't lied to Charlie. I really was tired. My bed looked so inviting, I flopped on my back. There was a cool rush at my side,

"The date is June 3rd. You better live on this trip. This is a vacation, and I am _not_ willing to save you from everything." I gave him a half hearted laugh before my eyes slowly shut. "Dream about me," was the last thing I heard before I finally drifted off.

I opened my eyes and who was in the rocking chair?

"Morning." I whispered, my throat raspy my eyes wanting to shut again.

"Thanks for dreaming about me." He flashed one of his drop dead (no pun intended) gorgeous smiles. I tried to remember what we talked about before I drifted off last night, _dream about me, don't want to save you, June 3__rd__._ I suddenly realized that it _was_ June 3rd.

"Edward, are you aware the trip is _today?_" I was almost wide awake now, roughness in my voice was no more.

"I know," He smirked at me. I quickly got up and ran to my closet, throwing everything onto the floor, but a lot of my clothes were missing. I looked back at Edward who was still smirking at me.

"You're already back," His head gesturing to the suitcase I had managed _not_ to trip on next to my bed. I suddenly felt more at ease, Edward was taking care of me, of everything. Of course I knew this before but these were the kinds of things that made me love him more. I walked over to the rocking chair and sat in his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek,

"Thank you" I whispered, and then I thought in my head _I love you._ He smiled and nodded. I noticed that he has never pressured me to say that out loud, but it was still just an insecurity of mine.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Charlie I was leaving today!" I jumped from his lap and ran down the stairs,

"Charlie!" I yelped, hoping he was still home,

"Yah," I heard from the living room.

"Um, I told you I didn't know what date the cruise was, but it's today. Edward is going to drive me up, and I'll be gone for a week." Charlie didn't look too suspicious,

"Hmm… Okay, why don't you just take next weeks cruise?" I had to come up with a fast excuse,

"Because… I bought them last week, and didn't tell you till last night" I said as truthfully possible.,

"But I have to leave now, Edwards car will be out front any minute." Now he seemed a little confused,

"You're packed and everything already?"

"Yup" I said, _honk_,

"Oh, that's Edward, I have to go dad," He hadn't had time to give me the whole _be-safe-don't-talk-to-strangers-get-a-new-boyfriend_ speech. I kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door with my suitcase. Running with a rolling suitcase on gravel is really hard, I kept thinking the whole time when I was running the 10 yards, _Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, _but hey, guess what? I did. Right there with Charlie behind me and Edward in front of me. I fell on my side, it took me 5 seconds to collect myself, but before Charlie could come running out and delaying my dream vacation I got up and ran some more. What an idiot I am.

"You have a good trip Bella!" I heard Charlie call, I was facing Edward's car and just waved my hand at him. When I got in Edward said,

"We're going to have to stop at my house to get everyone first."

"_Everyone?"_

"Well yeah Bella, this is a family vacation!" I frowned.

"You never told me this."

"I thought you already knew."

"From who, the tickets?"

"Everyone ready?" Edward called as he walked in the door,

"I am!" Alice had zoomed to my side,

"This is going to be so fun!" She was almost hyperventilating with excitement.

"You guys go ahead," Rosalie said coming down the stairs,

"Emmet and I are going to stay behind." Emmet was immediately by her said,

"What, _why?_" Rosalie gave him a fixed stare,

"I'm sure Edward and Bella want their alone time before the wedding,"

"To what, make out?" Emmet was acting childish.

"To get to know each other a little bit better" Emmet wasn't listening now he rolled his eyes and tapped his foot,

"But I want to go"

"It's okay if you do, really." I joined, I learned in recent experiences, you never want to make the big one mad.

"This is a family vacation, not a _before-the-wedding-get-to-know-each-other_ trip." Rosalie mulled this over for a minute,

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Alice was jittery.

"Sure, let's go Emmet."

After we got the car all packed up and everyone got in except Carlisle and Esme, because they were the ones who wanted their alone time, we were off. All the way up to Seattle Alice was either singing to herself, dedicating a song to someone in the car, singing into the car charger, or just singing at the radio. It wasn't necessarily _bad_ singing, it was just mixed with excitement and force, which made it… interesting. Luckily it only took us about 2-3 hours to get there. After we loaded everything onto the ship, we decided I needed something to eat, they would pretend to eat instead of just watching me. Edward and I said next to each other and were holding hands in an unbreakable fashion the whole meal. Alice on the other hand, was snickering and covering her face, so apparently somebody wouldn't see her.

"What so funny Alice?" I asked. She leaned closer to me above the table,

"There's a guy eating behind you, he's is so ugly it's hilarious." I turned around to see a guy sitting and eating, his face covered in _zits, pimples, rashes, and every face enemy you could think of._


	3. What are you doing here!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I turned back to Alice,

"Alice, that's Jacob Black!" She stopped snickering and looked dead serious.

"What is he doing on our perfect cruise?" Emmet looked like he was thinking hard,

"Maybe he wanted to go on a cruise?" He finally said

"Good one." Jasper rolled his eyes. When I looked at Edward he was smiling and humming to himself, later he told me what he was humming;

_Jacob Black,_

_Stepped on a crack,_

_Broke his mother's back,_

_I threw him in a sack,_

_It was black, black, black._

_He was never found_

Jacob looked up and first saw all the Cullens and glowered. Then he saw me, and the puss called his face softened. He waved at my, I just sort of sunk in my chair. I was embarrassed he came, but why? After we were finished eating we went to the help desk to get our room,

"Excuse me mam" Edward said politely,

"Yes dear?" The receptionist was about 20 years old but was still turned on by a 17 year old. She looked up and I saw her eyes glitter.

"Could you tell us where our room is? The name would be Cullen."

"Sure." She just kept staring at him. Edward raised his eyebrows,

"Please?" She snapped out of her daze and looked in our file,

"Cullen is on floor 5 room 21." She stupidly smiled at him,

"And what about the name Black?" came blurting out of my mouth. I widened my eyes and looked up at Edward he gave me a reassuring smiling telling me it was okay to ask.

"Black," She said,

"Black is on… floor 8, but I'm not permitted to tell you which room" She talked business with me,

"Do you think you could just make an exception?" he smiled, his smile flashed her, dazed her, and she was under his spell,

"Room 3" She smiled up at him dumbfounded.

"Thank you, you've been a great help," He said, he grabbed my hand and we walked away. Once we found our room I was already tired, I flopped on the bed.

"It's only 4:00" He said to me, it almost seemed like he was complaining. No, not Edward, he would never complain to me. He blew delicately on my neck, his fingers softly combing my hair. There was a knock at the door,

"Yes?" I called,

"It's Alice, the ships about to take off, did you guys want to see." At this point I felt too lazy to get up, but this was a once and a life time chance, so why be lazy?

"Sure," I called back through the door,

"We'll be out in a minute." Moments like this with Edward, I never want to be over, but they have to be interrupted somehow.

Edward and I were standing at the front of the boat holding hands and looking out at the endless ocean. Edward seemed kind of mad that we hadn't left Seattle by now. We'd been on the boat for 2 hours already and we hadn't moved I heard him mutter,

"If I were driving this boat we would be in Hawaii right now." I had gotten used to his fast mutterings under his breathe I said to him,

"Well, one, we're not going to Hawaii, and two you must give people time to board. You are so patient." I joked,

"I know" he grinned and draped his arm around my waist. As we looked out beyond the ocean I heard Emmet talking to Rosalie,

"Oh come on! I didn't like Titanic in the first place!" Obviously we were causing a scene, so I discretely took his hand from my waist and held it in my own hand. Behind me I heard a low growl, it was Jasper,

"Get away from her you _dog_" He almost laughed at Jake's face and then almost hovered over me.

"Oh don't count on it." Jacob said behind his hived face, he was trying to act tough, but the pimple ghetto was not helping.

"You don't want to make a scene on a cruise boat _do_ you?" Rosalie asked. Jacob turned to her,

"Do you?" He challenged. Alice was still in the corner giggling at his face.

"Why don't you take care of your face so we can take you seriously first." Jasper laughed.

"That's a burn!" Emmet hooted. During all of this I was hiding behind Edward to keep from laughing or taking sides, but the Cullens knew I was really on their side. The boat finally took off and a jerk hit me into Edward's solid back, not that he felt it or anything. Jake, obviously embarrassed about his face said to Edward,

"This takes us off amends." He walked away as "coolly" as he could. Emmet was nearly rolling on the deck laughing,

"Duuudde! He totally needs a dermatologist!" I had to giggle at that.

"He was picking flowers for me, trying to get a second chance, so be nice! He means well." Though I'm not sure I believed myself. I looked up at Edward,

"I think it would just be nice if I went and talked to him or something." Edward was not totally comfortable with this,

"How do you know he didn't bring any of his buddies?"

"Trust me, with that face I know." I said to him.

"Fine. 5 minutes okay?" He limited,

"Yeah, sure. Meet you back at the room."

I made my way around the moving cruise ship trying to find the right part of 8. _8-3_ I kept thinking to myself. After getting lost on the same floor 4 times, aggravated with myself I found it. I knocked on the door,

"Who is it?"

"Um…" I answered. I wasn't sure if I wanted to use the room service gimmick or just say Bella. He knew it was Bella. He opened the door,

"I've been humiliated enough. What do you want?" at that moment I actually felt bad for him, but I knew I couldn't fall into his trap.

"I just wanted to apologize about them back there." He rolled his bubbled eyes,

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you here anyways?" I asked,

"Same reason you are, I needed a vacation." It seemed he was avoiding something.

"You needed a vacation, decided you needed a cruise, and just coincidentally went on the same Alaskan cruise as me?" I said incredulously.

"I thought you knew I was coming." He said

_Again with the people thinking I knew stuff. I __know__ nothing!_ I thought.

"How would I know that?" I asked after a pause.

"Well-"

"There you are Bella! Alice said breathlessly,

"I've been looking everywhere! You have to come see this, its amazing." I was puzzled,

"Alice I'm kind of talking to-uh!" Before could finish my sentence she was dragging me down the hall.

"We'll talk later," I nearly yelled to the baffled blow fish. Then I looked at Alice who was perfectly calm, and apparently had nothing to show me,

"What was that for?" I asked impatiently. She pointed to her watch,

"5 minutes." she said business-woman-like. I rolled my eyes,

"He's not going to hurt me or anything!" I whined. She shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't make the rules" she said referring to Edward.

Later after dinner Edward and I were laying on the couch in our King and Queen suite.

"Are we going to have a honeymoon?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't we?" He said not dazed by this question at all.

"Where are we going to go?" He thought for a minute,

"It's your choice." I kissed the hand he was holding on my stomach.

"There are so many choices.." I said,

"Hawaii? No, too much sun. Greece? Still, sun. Caribbean, nope. Damn, you stuck me with the hard choice." I complained. He smiled,

"Anywhere we go, I'll be happy because you'll be there." The butterflies in my stomach came to life.

"_Damn_." he said,

"That is the one thing I am going to miss when you're a vampire, I can _feel_ how you feel. It's so hard to explain."

The next morning at breakfast after I gorged all my food and watched the Cullens fork theirs around their plate, I saw Jake again, Sitting at the same table.

_I thought you knew I was coming_ had been running through my head all night. How should I have known he was coming? Did he think he told me at the park? Because he definitely didn't. Should Charlie have told me? No, he'd be too excited that would've been the first thing he said walking into the door.

"Edward," I said. He looked up from his plate of smashed pancakes with curious eyes,

"Jake said that… he thought I knew he was coming. Did you tell him that we were going or something?" He frowned,

"Why would I tell the dog that?" I shrugged,

"Can I just go talk to him and figure out what he meant for a couple minutes, _without_ a timer." He sighed,

"We'll be watching though." I smiled and patted his hand on the table. I walked over to Jake,

"Hey, we never finished our conversation." I said. He was trying to drink orange juice but his efforts were fruitless (no pun intended,) the juice was more on his shirt and face that in his mouth. He put down his cup,

"Right we didn't. He was trying to wipe his face and I could hear Emmet laughing from across the room.

"Have you had any fun on this trip so far?" I asked curiously.

"Not really, I don't have anybody to share it with." I could see behind the blistered eyes of his he was trying to make his puppy eyes. I knew the Cullens were listening so I had to be careful as to what I said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry" I said,

"Yesterday, when you said "I thought you knew I was coming" how did you think I would know?" he frowned,

"Well Charlie bought me the tickets."


	4. Where are you going without me!

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes were wide, my mouth open.

"Charlie-Charlie wha?" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Now Jake just looked sheepish and embarrassed,

"Charlie… thought that… you were tired of Edward… and got me a ticket to go with you. It was _going_ to be a surprise, but then when I saw those _Cullens_." He glowered.

"Charlie… you… me… thought…" I was so speechless.

"You can imagine how I felt." He sounded so innocent and I felt bad I had ever made fun of him.

"Jake… I'm sorry." I managed to whisper out.

"Charlie is such an idiot." I think this made him feel worse,

"Well listen," I tried to make up for it,

"Why don't… you meet me… in that Kiddy Arcade… upstairs later? say…. 4:00-ish?" I still felt dumbfounded. He lightened up and I saw his bubble face shift (I think into a smile.)

As I walked back to Edward I felt dizzy, like an outer body experience, maybe it was just the ship moving. Obviously Edward could sense it, he was by my side immediately. I woke up in my bed, _what was I doing here_?_ What time was it? I needed to meet Jake_. I rolled over to view the other side of the room and saw Edward watching me on the bed from the other side of the room.

"wha.. happened?" I asked.

"You know, I'm not really sure." He answered,

"That's a first." I smiled.

"You just looked really dizzy, good thing I got there in time to catch you." I rolled my eyes and fanned my face on the bed,

"Oh my old school military hero." I smiled. I sat up to look at the time, 4:00. I jumped from the bed and grabbed some money to go upstairs,

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously,

"You know." I said to him.

"I don't want you to go play games with the poisonous puss face."

"Hey, be nice to him. He's all alone on this trip, and the only reason he's a "poisonous puss face" is because of me. I just want him to have some sort of fun on this trip." He ran his hand through his hair,

"Why the hell would Charlie do something like that?" I gave him a look meaning, _do you really not know_? I opened the door,

"I'll be back in an hour or so." I shut the door before he could argue. By the time I finally found the kiddy arcade it was 4:15. Poor Jacob, probably thinking I was standing him up. I caught him right as he was about to go down the elevator.

"Jake!" I waved. He saw me, ignored me, and got onto the elevator. Right as it was about to close I caught it,

"Jake, I'm sorry I'm late, I fainted and woke up just 15 minutes ago. You know how hard it is to find your way around here!" He considered this for a moment and nodded,

"Instead of an arcade let's just walk." I said. And so we did. We walked almost the perimeter of the ship, until we were stopped, by the edge, but we continued conversation,

"Wow, this ocean is so beautiful." I looked out beyond the ship,

"Just like you." He said, he tried to go for my hand, but I wouldn't let him.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm to Edward?" I fumed as calmly as I could.

"Not enough." He replied,

"Isabella Swan, he is not for you. He is not human. He is like-"

"Like what?" I cut him off,

"A mythical creature? Well guess what, so are you!" _Ouch._ that must've hurt.

"You two can't last long. You won't last forever like that blood sucker will." He was getting mad now too.

"Yeah? Then why and I being turned into one?"

"When?" he yelled,

"Soon enough!"

"Just for a relationship? What happens in a fight? When you break up?" he bellowed

"Married couples get through that." I shouted back. I had never been so angry with Jacob,

"_Married_ couples?" his voice cracked. I was cooler now,

"Yes, we're getting married soon,"

"Well don't count on me to be your damn maid of honor!" he stomped off.

"He's out!" Alice came running up the deck,

"He's out! No more feelings for him. We can go back to hating him! Woo!" She wrapped her arms around in a tight hug, too tight.

_I am going to kill Charlie when I get home_.

"Guess who's out?" Alice said cheerfully at formal dinner,

"Black," "The Dog," "Jacob." Edward, Emmet, and Jasper said simultaneously. I was still bummed at our fight, but when I heard Edward say Jacob, instead of _the dog_ or something of the sort, I looked up questioning eyes,

"We should be sad for Bella," Edward began,

"Jacob was the one who kept Bella on her feet (well sort of) while we abandoned her." they all considered this and felt bad about their enthusiasm and apologized,

"No, don't apologize." I said a tear glistening in my eye.

"Please forgive us," Alice was sincere,

"There's nothing to forgive you for." I forced a smile.

"I think Bella and I are just going to go back to our room now. Goodnight." they all mumbled their goodnights and we were off. As we were walking away I heard Emmet mumble,

"I guess we shouldn't have dropped off all that hygiene crap huh?"

The next day we stopped in Juneau. We could either explore as we please or sign up for excursions. We decided just to explore. Besides, I could see Edwards eyes were growing less and less pleasant. When we got off the ship I whispered to them,

"You guys need to hunt don't you?" They nodded energetically.

"You guys go eat and I'll just stay on the ship."

"Thank you." Edward kissed me on the cheek, I pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

"Damn, I feel left out." Emmet said. Rosalie signaled them and they kissed as well. Jasper and Alice, who liked to keep their own relationship a little private were just holding hands. Edward pulled me away,

"I'm hungry," He half joked. I wasn't really just going to lounge in my king and queen suite while they were out hunting (I hope Alice didn't see this) I had felt bad about Jacob all night. I was just about to knock on his door when it opened,

"Oh." He was pulling his coat on,

"And what do you want?" I eyes widened my mouth in a huge grin,

"Jake! Your back!" His face was totally normal, non-bubble like.

"Yeah, well I'm never picking flowers for girls again, they're so confusing." I smiled,

"Pick them for single girls."

"Yeahh well..." I couldn't stop smiling. I looked like a little kid after church ready for Easter to _begin_.

"I'm going… out, did you want to join me?" I told Edward I would stay on the boat, he would rip the town apart until he found me,

"Sure." I said. _I'll be back in time._

"Were are your legit bodyguards?"

"Hunting." I said as casually as possible. He snorted.

"Want to grab some lunch?" I asked. (Trap #1 half lure him in, see if he's still interested.)

"Sure!" He said enthused.

"I still don't understand why you're marrying that blood sucker." He said forking at his mashed potatoes,

"Why do you hate them?" I asked back,

"Because I can and I want to." He answered,

"Nice one. Because I can and I want to." I mocked him. He seemed a bit irritated with me but I think he understood.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, how did your face clear up? Thought it took 6 weeks, and you couldn't touch it." He smiled like;

_Ahh those were the days_ but of course they weren't.

"Last night after dinner I went back to my hotel room and found a basketful of hygiene items, I worked on my face for nearly 4 hours, scrubbing it with everything in the basket, I knew what the doctor said, but screw that. I'm not going to wait for 6 weeks to touch and wash my face. _Ew_. I woke up and for the most part it's gone! You can at least see my face!" He beamed his perfectly straight smile. I missed it, but I think I would miss Edwards more.

"That's great." I smiled at the fact Emmet's plan backfired. I'd have to tell him.

"I missed you face." I joked, but I meant it at the same time,

"Thanks, I missed _actually_ seeing yours." He said seriously. He didn't take his eyes off of me,

"You know, that blood sucker doesn't deserve you." I raised my eyebrows,

"Really? I think he does." My hand was rested on the table. (trap #2 is he still in flirt mode?) He picked up his hand and rested it on top of mine. I pulled it away as politely as possible and halfheartedly smiled. He just sort of frowned to himself.

"Jake we'd better get back to the ship before the Cullens get back and suspect something of it." I said hastily collecting my things,

"What's wrong with that?" He muttered for me not to hear. We walked out and I pulled out my cell to call Edward to tell him that I just had lunch and I'm on my way to board. Except there was one thing. Halfway to the boat I figured out I left my phone in the restaurant,

"Jacob, I hope you can run _damn_ fast!" I nearly squeaked,

"I left my phone in the Diner."

"You can just use mine." His dug in his pocket,

"No that's not the thing. It's not only Edward who will try to reach me it will be Charlie, and he'll be wondering how I'm doing." He smiled like he had this planned out,

"I'm spose to be on this trip with you just the two of us, so we'll just say you lost your hone overboard or something. Just use mine." I shook my head,

"No, I need mine. I need mine." It was like some sort of sick disease that I needed my phone so badly, I ran as fast as I could to get back to the Diner,

_Damn, these legs. __Why__ am I not a Vampire yet?_

I got to the Diner and the lady was holding it at the door,

"Excuse me," I said breathlessly,

"I left a black slider phone here.." She held it up,

"That's it!" She smiled,

"It happens all the time" I almost snatched the phone from her and ran,

"Come on Bella!" I heard Jacob from afar,

"The ship's about to leave!" After just eating my stomach was about to be stabbed open by cramps, but I couldn't stop, this is my vacation damn it, Edward doesn't want to save me. I looked up at the huge boat and saw Alice standing on the top deck,

"Alice!" I called up. Normally that would be insanely hard to hear, but with her hearing, she heard it flawlessly. Her mouth dropped open when she saw me with Jacob we waved her arms frantically like,

_Your going to be late!_

I was not five feet from the boat when they pulled the ramp away,

"No!" I shrieked. I didn't care if I was causing a scene. I was losing my fiancé in a city neither he nor I knew. I looked up frantically at Alice who was way past hyperventilating. I saw Edward, then a flash and he was gone. Alice was screaming something but I couldn't hear it too well it sounded like,

"Jump!!" I dropped my jaw even wider,

"No way!!" she was shaking my head and mouthing,

"We'll get you I promise" It's not that I didn't believe her promise; I was just not risking jumping in Alaskan waters. Then I saw Edward again, and I could hear his booming voice,

"Bella! Stay put! We'll come back for you!" I heard as the ship sailed away faster and faster. But how long would that be?


	5. Fine Be that way

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was struck with horror. What was I going to do without Edward? I looked over at Jacob who was beaming widely,

"What are you smirking at?" I said impatiently,

"They're gone. Bella don't you understand? You're free! Run, now run as fast as you can, you don't _have_ to love that beast anymore, run, run!" That was almost the most hurtful thing I'd ever heard. I'll be on the lookout for daisies to smack in his face now.

"I'm not going to run. Why the hell would I run Jacob?" That was the first time I had called him Jacob to his face in a long time.

"Now you don't have to be forced to love him!" He was still enthused. He put his hands on my shoulders and bent down at eye level with me. I crossed my arms and looked the other way.

"Now you can be with me…" He thought he was my alternative. (not that I have one.)

"Shut up. Just _shut up_ Jacob Black! You… you _dog_" This is why this would never work, unlike Edward, Jacob always misinterprets things, he takes signs the wrong way and just jumps into things. Yeah I know, what is life without risks right? Well what is life with all risk? He was totally offended and took his hands off my shoulders.

"If that's how you feel Isabella then fine!"

"Well it's not how I always felt, but you pushed it over the edge!" He seemed curious, but was too mad and stomped off again. I don't like being the one left in the argument so I stomped myself.

I traveled Juneau for 2 or 3 days, eating off of my credit card. Charlie was totally going to be mad when I got home, but I'd blame it all on Jacob. I felt weak, unprotected. I really didn't sleep just in case Edward came back to the same place at like 4 in the morning or something. So I slept on the ground, where he told me to stay. I probably smelled really bad, and people probably thought I was homeless or something… Technically I was. Today I awoke in a warm home, on a blue couch, with a red pillow, and a green blanket. I was really dazed and confused, but I was so comfortable that I just sat there, until a big golden retriever came and sniffed me down,

"Dot, get over here. _Dotty_." I rolled over to see a strikingly beautiful man. He reminded me of someone, but I wasn't sure.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"Um. Call me Jordan." He said. I smiled, and then remembered I was in a strangers home,

"Where am I?"

"This is my house."

"Why?"

"Good one. Well, when I was looking as houses, I came across this one and thought _wow, that is quite a delightful price-"_

"No, I mean why am I here?"

"Well, you looked kind of lonely sleeping on the road there, so I thought I might help you out." I stared at him, I had never met anyone who would actually take me in like this before. Well, except for Edward but he's one of a kind.

"Well thank you," I said,

"That's extremely nice, but I have to get going…" I picked up all my stuff and walked out the door, I walked back in,

"Do you think I could use your shower?" He smiled and nodded. After my shower I got my now clean clothes and was on my way,

"Well thank you for everything." I said with my purse in my hands,

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked,

"Oh that would be wonderful!" I said nearly desperately.

"So, why are you here… and homeless?" He asked me while he watched me eat. He insisted I eat, he doesn't really eat much.

"Well I was on a cruise with my… boyfriend… er, fiancé," I still have trouble saying that at such a young age,

"And I missed the ship leaving. He said he's coming back for me though, so I was to stay put. I didn't want him thinking I left him or something."

"A little young to get married aren't you?" he said,

"Yes, well… sometimes you just know." he smiled. I felt a wet nose on my lap,

"And who is this?" I asked Jordan,

"That's Dot or Dotty. She's my new dog. She's a golden retriever. Right now I'm trying to train to not to come in the kitchen but she's not very good at it. _Dotty, no, out!_" He didn't yell it... but sort of said it sternly, the dog's head remained in my lap for petting.

"Sorry, am I distracting her?" I said,

"That's okay she needs to learn" He stood up, picked up the dog and put her under his arm. I could even pick up a golden retriever full grown!

"Anyways," I put my plate in the sink,

"Thank you so much for… everything." I smiled,

"No problem."

"Okay, thank you. _Really_, thank you." I stuck out my hand to shake. He placed his in mine, it was _ice_ cold, I shivered. Before I opened the door I turned back to Jordan,

"Um…"

"Do you need a ride?" I smiled and nodded

In the car it was silent. I knew this was rude question but…

"How old are you Jordan?"

"31"

"Cool.. How long have you lived in Juneau?"

"A while…"

"How are you so strong?"

"I work out.."

"Are you a vampire?" I whispered. The car came to a slow stop,

"Yes."


	6. How can you love him?

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I shifted in my seat some.

"Oh you are?" I said suspiciously.

"Yup." he said nonchalantly popping the p,

"Where are we… actually going?" I asked

"back to where your Cullen boy left you."

"He didn't _leave _me." I corrected him.

"It was the stupid werewolf's fault."

"There's a dog here?" He asked cautiously, his eyes sort of narrowed, his eyes turned from sea blue to a dark shade of gray. I nodded,

"Not like he's dangerous or anything. He's only self centered and arrogant, he doesn't have the courage to hurt anything…" I suddenly realized,

"Not even a fly…" I heard Jordan laugh,

"That Cullen boy told me you were a trouble maker but I didn't believe him. He told me not to get to know you. Boy, I sure wish I would've listened to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I whined,  
I'm boring you aren't I? You don't want to here about this…" He should his head,

"No, no. Exactly the opposite, continue! You being friends with a vampire _and_ a werewolf! How do you manage?" I told him about how Edward had left me and Jacob had been there to comfort me, and somewhat keep me on my feet (can anyone?) I told him how Alice had seen me and come back to save me, and how everything came together from there. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't jumped. If the butterflies in my stomach kicked up too high and I clucked out. I would still be doing or watching Jacob and his extreme sports. My warm memories faded, and I realized I was still stranded on a native island.

"So which one of the Cullen boys are you dating? I mean I know you've called him _boyfriend_ and _fiancé_ and all, but you never told me which one." He said,

"How do you know them?" I asked,

"They used to live a little bit away." That's all he said,

"Edward." I said sharply, he didn't seem to catch on to my sharpness in any way,

"_Edward? _The one that is buried in books and music? The one that wouldn't look up if a hot girl passed his trail? The one who engages in only the most polite conversation, _that_ Edward?" I nodded shyly,

"Yes" I felt partly offended, and now like I had shoes to fill. Then he said,

"Well he sure didn't go wrong. You're irresistible… in smell." He corrected,

"Though you are quite beautiful for a human, Edward told me not to take my chances with you, but I told him I haven't gone wrong in over 200 years, he was still pretty hesitant though." I thought for a moment,

"How did you speak to him? Do you vampire's have a special communication device or something?" That question made me feel like a dork,

"Yes we do." He answered, I looked up from twiddling with my thumbs, why hadn't Edward ever told me about this?

"It's called the phone." He joked.

"Pshh.." I rolled my eyes

"So…" I didn't know if this was a rude conversation with a vampire,

"How did… _you_ die?" he didn't hesitate,

"War. Shot and died" Almost as if he was avoiding the subject,

"Oh.." and that was that.,

"So how does this relationship work out?" he asked after a pause,

"You being human, and him a vampire and all one wrong movement, whether it's with passion or rage, he could kill you." That made me flinch, but I already knew that,

"Well, we're going to get married, and then he's going to turn me into a vampire." he widened his eyes for a second,

"That's commitment my girl. I do hope you know what your doing."

_so do I._

"Let's just say… he takes care of me in a way nontaxable."

"So are you loosing a bet or something…?"

"Oh, no, no! I really do love him, with all my heart. I can just never pay him back for all the wonderful, amazing things he's done for me…" I wandered

"Well…" He said pulling into a place seeming familiar to me,

"Here we are in town. The next ship should be pulling up pretty soon, and if I know the Cullens they'll find their way on it." He flashed a perfectly straight smile, beautiful, but nothing to compare to Edward.

"Well thank you for everything." I was standing on my side of the car in the town with the car open. In one hand I had my purse and in the other I had a backpack of his I borrowed with some food and snacks.

"It was nothing." He smiled back,

"I haven't talked to someone like that in a _really_ long time, so really thank _you._" I closed the door and walked to the dock. The lady said the ship wouldn't be in for another hour so I pulled my book out of my backpack sat down (right there on the sidewalk) and read. It's not a really busy place or anything. Alaska is the largest land in America with the densest population. I read for two hours and Edward still hadn't come. All the sudden something was blocking my light and not moving, I looked up to find Jacob, I scowled,

"Are you allergic to daisy based products? Because I have some air freshener I'm not afraid to use in here," I bluffed and dug in my bag. Before I could "_find"_ it Jacob said,

"I know your mad at me, but you can't blame me for thinking there's no possible way to love a blood sucker!"

"Yes… I _can_." I said impatiently. He ignored my impatience,

"Why are you still sitting here after three days? How do you know he's coming back for you?" I rolled my eyes up at him in my sunglasses,

"I would never _doubt_ Edward. Now, you on the other hand…" he acted offended and put his hands to his chest with his mouth wide,

"Me? I'm here for you. I'm the one stuck with you here. That bloodsucker is no where in site to take care of you!" Me eyes were looking in different directions than his (straight in mine.)

"Bella, you don't know how frustrating this is!" He was beginning to yell,

"Every day I watch you with this man… this man _God knows how old_! You have complete and total trust in him, and he could kill you just like that."

"_Yes!" _I was without flinching,

"A trust I thought we could have, that is now _ruined! _We can never have that kind of trust now!"

He was clenching his fists and I could _feel_ his veins bulging,

"He _left_ you, told you he didn't love you!"

"That was for my own protection!" I was bellowing now too, and I could feel the rage from my chest to my toes.

"What do you think he's doing _now?!_" _Ouch._

"Bella," He wasn't yelling so much,

"I know you. I knew you before you loved him. When we met, you talked about him to me, and I felt the connection we had. I told you they were bloodsuckers, and you went from my side to theirs. Now tell me, what has happened between then and now?" I was shaking my head now,

"Too much,"

"You can talk freely about him you know." He was saying,

"It's not like he's here or anything."

"I'm saying what I want to say." I said sharply,

"And for all you know he could be hiding in the forest. Jake," I said,

"Don't you see? I'm getting _married_!" he protested,

"But Bella, don't _you_ see?" His eyebrows pressed nearly together, and then he whispered,

"I love you…"


	7. Arcade anyone?

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Now I know that last chapter was really boring. But it was proving a point. That when Edward isn't with Bella 1, its really boring and 2, there's really nothing to do or nothing she can do. **

"You… you what you…. _love me?!_" I wanted to be compassionate about Jake's feelings but it was coming out as rage.

"I thought that would fix a lot…" he mumbled

"_Fix? Fix Jake? Fix!_ That doesn't _fix_ anything, it complicates it!"

"Oh my God…" I was mumbling and pacing back and forth,

"So? It's not that big of a deal. Just forget I said it." Jake was completely embarrassed now.

"Jake," I sighed,

"Those words are a little hard to forget, they mean too much. I can't just wipe them away like a.. like a _math_ problem or something!"

"Well Christ Bella what do you want me to say?!" he fumed,

"Do you want me to say _Oh, it's alright, have complete trust in him, you two are the perfect couple, I'm so happy for you?_ I can't just sit back and watch you do this to yourself! Your wasting your life!" Jacob's face was turning red with passionate rage,

"_Jacob!_" I was offended,

"You want things to work out _so_ badly, you want me _all_ to yourself, _all_ by yourself, _only_ you and me! You have to face that we can never be! Do you notice it's not always _all_ about you?!"

"But that's how you feel about Edward isn't it? You want him, _only_ him, with _only_ you!"

"Yeah, but that's different!" I argued backed, we were both still yelling at each other,

"_How _then? Give me a reason-"

"Because we _both_ feel that way!" I finally bellowed. That was it, that had ended the fight, and apparently I had won. Jacob finally knew that I didn't love him the way he loved me. I felt like pushing him off the dock just to get rid of him or something, _god_ someone press the delete button on him, he just needs to leave the scene. We just stood there with each other for a decent amount of time, arms crossed looking different directions like we were in a second grade fight or something.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice at the top of a cruise boat. I had gotten so caught up in all the fighting with Jacob that I hadn't realized a massive cruise ship (_our_ cruise ship) had pulled into the dock.

"Alice!" I called looking up. I put my sunglasses back on from when they were viciously thrown off when I told Jake that wouldn't fix anything. All the sudden she was at my side,

"Come on hun, we have to go. It was a big deal turning this boat around for you!" She pulled me onto the boat and I watched Jacob glumly follow. She pulled me all the way to our suite where she threw me into the room with Edward sitting on the couch,

"_Edward!_" I flung myself across the room. Anytime I haven't seen Edward in a while it seems like an eternity, even if it's just a hunting day. In this case it was 3 days, which felt like 20 years. I jumped into his lap and we kissed. It felt like paradise.

"Way to waste 4 days" He breathed

"I'm sorry…" I was saying between kisses

"I'm really…_ sorry_." He huffed a laugh,

"You've still got 3 days." We sat up,

"So you met Jordan?" I pointed toward the backpack in the corner,

"Yeah, he's _really_ nice. I liked him." I leaned on his "rock" chest.

"Yeah," He drifted as if remembering something,

"He's a great guy…" Emmet popped his head in,

"Hey lovebirds anyone up for the arcade?" I jumped off the couch,

"Oh totally," I smiled and looked down at Edward,

"Of course" He answered. We all had to treat Emmet like a 2 year old when it came to games. He's such a sore loser. Edward told me he broke the first pacman! Alice, Edward and I were all walking down the hall, Emmet probably upstairs skipping to the machines already Alice listened,

"Black is coming, avoid an awkward meeting and take the stairs with me." She grabbed me and pulled me up the stairs,

"What do you mean awkward conversation?" I whispered to her when we were up two floors,

"Well, I knew you two had a little fight thing before we docked and-"

"How did you know this?"

"We were all… listening." She answered looking ashamed of herself. I took in and let out a deep sigh, I looked down,

"How much did you hear?"

"An adequate amount…" She said discretely,

"Let me reword," I said,

"How much did _Edward_ hear?" She wouldn't make eye contact, like a little girl who ate the last cookie,

"Enough- he's really proud of you though!" She tried to make me feel better. _Fail._

"Alice, what am I going to do_?_" She seemed puzzled,

"Do about what? Edward isn't mad at you, he's happy!"

"I mean about Jacob." she frowned,

"Why would you want to do anything about him? Now you feel the same way we feel about him." She didn't understand,

"Okay Alice, imagine you were in love with a werewolf and your family didn't approve, what would you do?"

"I would never be in love with a dog!" Obviously I had to make the situation more realistic,

"Okay, what if you were in love with a vampire like James? And your family didn't approve, but there was a side of him only _you_ knew, that you knew if your family knew they would totally like."

"Why the hell would I love James?" I was getting irritated,

"_IMAGINE_ you were in love with another vampire, _any vampire_ that your family didn't approve of! What would you do?" She mulled over this for a moment,

"I would trust my family. I wouldn't want to get dragged into an unhealthy relationship." Was Alice telling the truth? Did she truly not know I was talking about Jacob anymore? I just kind of stared at her dumbfounded,

"Wow Alice, that's the best and the most sagacious-pain-in-the-ass speech you've ever given me." she was still puzzled and gave me a half smile,

"Come on to the game room!" I called to Alice skipping down the hall,

"Edward will wonder where we are."

Of course Edward was waiting upstairs practically _guarding_ the pacman machine from Emmet.

"What took you so long?" He asked inquisitively,

"Don't act like you weren't listening." I rolled my eyes. He raised his eyebrows,

"_Really_ I wasn't." we were interrupted by Emmet playing pinball,

"_Damn!_ This thing cheated, it _cheated!_" he was waving his fists in the air scaring the little kids away. I turned my head to see Jacob. I ducked behind the pacman machine.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Jasper snarl,

"I want to talk to Edward." I heard him say. It wasn't mean, but it wasn't polite. I heard no vampires leave then I heard Jacob clear his throat,

"Alone please?" he said edgily. Edward spoke,

"You came." Edward said in his smirk surprised voice. I was still hiding behind the machine. I wasn't sure if Edward had noticed,

"I may hate you, but I do what I'm told."

"Not always smart,"

"What did you call me here for?"

"Why are you still trying to steal my fiancé?" I could tell Edward deliberately used the word to hurt Jacob a little more,

"I was giving her one last chance to tell me how she really felt." I heard Jacob sigh,

"So that means your not going to try to steal her anymore?"

"…what if she comes to me?" _What?!_

"I don't think that will happen." Edward sneered,

"I want Bella to be happy with her choice, so if she ever changes her mind let her do it on her own, and wherever she goes she goes on her own." Jacob said,

"She'll be a vampire before long." Edward said.

"Damn. Then she'll have to make her decision soon than." Edward sniggered,

"I think it's already been made."

"_You never know."_ Jake scoffed. That got Edward, he launched himself at Jacob pinning him against the wall. I jumped out from behind the machine,

"_STOP!_"


	8. Avoiding

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay I'm changing the formatting of the story now thanks to a comment I've received D (THIS IS NOT A POEM!)**

"_I can't take this anymore!"_ Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Why can you never get _along?!_" Emmet had arrived at the scene by now,

"Do they really have to answer that question or is it rhetorical? We're not 'spose to get along, _hello?_" he answered anyways. He looked like he was about to snap his fingers and say _girlfriend_. Edward still pinning Jacob to the wall broke his stare to look at me. Jacobs hands were next to his head trying to act cool.

"Bella, we need to settle this," Jacob was saying,

"So you're going to have to pick. Me, or _him_." The way Jacob had said "him" made me shudder. It made me think I should look at Edward in a dirty way, the way he did. Then again, that was the point.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Alice jumped in beside me.

"I'd like to hear it from her." He sneered.

"Edward put him down." I signaled to him. Jacob slowly dropped his hands and Edward released him to his feet.

"Jake…" I hesitated to let him down easy, because everybody in the room already knew my answer,

"Let's all talk about this tomorrow…" I stumbled. I needed to think of some sort of speech to let him down upon. As I said that sentence I almost felt the air ease, I could head everyone huff from holding their breath. I was the first to leave the room, followed solemnly by Alice, then Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob (scowling), and Edward.

"Damn it Alice!" I was back in the suite,

"What am I gonna do?" Alice gave me a crazed look like she couldn't believe I hadn't made up my mind,

"I mean of course I'm picking _Edward_" I said to her. Her face relaxed,

"Then what are you talking about?" She was relatively calm,

"I _mean_…" I was beginning to become impatient again,

"Of course I'm picking Edward, but I still desperately want to be friends with Jake!" I realized I'd never called him Jake in front of her,

"Ob" I added flushing.

"It's…" she stumbled,

"Suppose to be hard…" I sighed,

"_This hard?"_ I whined. Alice put her finger to her lips,

"_Shh, Edward's coming"_ she barley whispered more like mouthed. After about 20 seconds I heard the key in the door click. I hoped he didn't hear us. Alice's hearing was _amazing_.

"So?" Edward seemed awful anxious for knowing the answer...

"So… What?" I asked playing dumb.

"_So …" _he said annoyed,

"What's the verdict?" I stalled as much as I could…

"Umm… I'm going to sleep on it…" He took a deep sigh,

"Seriously?" He was almost more than impatient now. A tear dropped on my cheek,

"I don't know Edward!" I nearly yelled. I didn't realized I'd said that so loud. I thought this kind of decision would be easy. I guess I already knew the answer but needed a way to let Jacob down. I pulled myself into Edward's lap,

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. He just smiled an understanding smile. We both pulled closer for a kiss, but when we were centimeters away from each other's lips Emmet opened the door. We stayed in the same position from each other. Emmet looked our way,

"Well don't let _me_ interrupt your make-out session!" he said enthusiastically.  
"It's late." I said to him,

"I'm going to get to bed." He nodded and stood up. He walked me over to the bed and gently put me down.

The next day I tried to avoid Jacob as much as possible. I got up at 11:00 just to sleep as long as possible. I ate for 2 hours with Alice, (That must havekilled her) I played competitive ping pong with Emmet for another hour, I relaxed in the room with Edward for 3 hours (_so_ easy to do), just kind of walked around the ship with Jasper talking for 2 hours, and got my feet and nails for with Rosalie for 2 hours. After all of that I was really tired already. 10 extreme avoiding hours with the Cullens is hard work! I didn't eat lunch simply because I didn't have an appetite, but I was _starving_ for dinner, we got to our reserved table at 9:30 and I finished by 10:30,

"Edward, it's been a long day of avoiding for me, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright," He looked back at the others,

"You all ready?" They nodded.

"I don't know where my key is…" I said jadedly.

"It's ok, I have one." Rosalie said digging through her purse. We turned the corner to our room and there stood Jacob. He said in a repulsive tone,

"What's your decision Bella?"


	9. Not what we thought

Sorry that last chapter was really boring, I just had a hard time

**Sorry that last chapter was really boring, I just had a hard time. And haven't gotten on very much. I kinda lost the mood. Hopefully its back (: **

Chapter 9

I stood there speechless. I didn't know Jacob would do something like this! Emmet growled from the back of the group. Jacob stood still acting tough. I said to Jacob,

"I have the answer I just have to come up with a way to let _the person_" I disguised him,

"down easy." He sneered

"I'm sure _the person_" he looked at Edward,

"Will be fine." Oh _god_ why did he have to be so arrogant?

"Okay…" I said uncertainly,

"I pick…" Emmet was still growling,

"Edward." I nearly whispered. The next thing happened so quickly I wasn't even sure it happened. Rosalie was standing next to our room door, she clicked the key and threw me inside _right_ as Jacob lunged by me she shut the door and was holding it closed because I couldn't open it, I couldn't get out. I ran to grab the nearest heavy thing, I ran next to the bed, in the bathroom, and in the closet I found the metal bar to hold our clothes, I unlatched it and ran to the door. Out side I could hear growling and the walls pounding, wincing and scratching. I didn't want to hear it anymore, I took the bar and slammed it on the door handle, I continued to crash to bar until the handle fell off I looked through the whole in the door and was horrified at what I saw (or barley saw) I saw blurs of vampires rushing and I saw Jacob, now a full blown wolf growling and grabbing, but the Cullens were too fast, circling around him, teasing him like a school yard boy, leaving him to grab at the wind. I caught Rosalie off guard on the door and busted it open with my hip. I ran out in the middle of the blur,

"St-st…" I was becoming dizzy and my words blurred. Next thing I knew something hit me at full speed driving me to the wall,  
"No…. n-n-n….."

"This is all your fault _blood sucker…" _is what I woke up to,

"_My_ fault," I heard Edward say,

"You're the one who _lunged!_" They were yelling in hushed tones. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I saw them on the other side of the room by the door,

"Why aren't you killing each other?" I asked with a sigh. They looked over my way, they nearly raced to my side, Edward winning before Jacob was halfway across the room.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked,

"It's 4:00" Edward said. My eyes widened,

"Wow, I didn't sleep as long as I thought." I said,

"_P.M_" Jacob added smugly.

"What?!"

"The nurse said you had some sort of minor concussion, but if you ask me she didn't know anything…" Edward said,

"Well nobody asked you, _did_ they?" Jacob sneered. I looked up at Jacob with a disgusted look,

"Why are you such a jerk?" Jacob rolled his eyes,

"I'm not doing anything. Maybe you had a minor concussion when you answered the question. Do you want to re-answer it?" He asked,

"Yes." I said. Edwards eyes worried,

"When I said my first answer I was unsure, but now I'm sure…" Jacobs face had pride in it. I said,

"Edward… _forever_." Jacob threw his hands up in the air and practically threw a 5 year old fit.

Since this was the last day of the cruise all of us had to pack.

"Jeez that went by kind of fast." Alice was saying.

"It was enough adventure for now though." I said,

"It's more adventure than we would have at home!" After Alice, Rosalie and I finished packing all of our stuff together I took one last walk around the boat with Edward,

"This was… nice." I said. He chuckled,

"Definitely not the cruise I wanted." He pulled his arms around my waist,

"It never is." I laughed. As we came to the end of the ship, we looked out at the horizon. It was about 8:00 now, and the sun was just setting.

"It was a nice half a day." I smiled up at Edward. He leaned down and kissed me. When we pulled away we looked out and beyond again and I whispered,

"I love you."


End file.
